


Novocaine

by forbiddinglevels



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angry Gavin Reed, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bullies, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Connor & Gavin Reed Friendship, Connor Deserves Happiness, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Depressed Gavin Reed, Engagement, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Sex, I’m sorry, Kinks, LMAO, M/M, NSFW, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rape Aftermath, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Strong Language, Thats a lot of tags, a lot of fucky wuckies oops, a lot of hugs and kisses, actor!nines, best friend to bully to best friend again, gavin STANS nines like holy shit, gavin is nice sometimes, hank is dead I’m sorry, his name will be conan, human!AU, madly in love lol, minor convin moments, nines is famous in this, nines is fucking cute, nines is homeschooled, soft mother-son moments, the rest they go to school, will add more tags later oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddinglevels/pseuds/forbiddinglevels
Summary: I’ll keep this story a surprise-surprise kind of thing lol enjoy anyway.also, this story is from a roleplay I did with a person on ig but I added a bit of twists in it so lmao





	Novocaine

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I hope you enjoy my trash.
> 
> anywayyy, if you want to see art of this then feel free to follow me on instagram @12amdetective and thanks dudes byeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing special, it’s just when Nines and Connor meet but the sexual tension is in the air. big oof.
> 
> this chapter might be a bit boring but sORRY OKAY- ya’ll gotta be patient òuó

The delicate whispers of the breeze flowed through every lock of his dark brown hair as he walked alongside the street, making his way to the park he usually goes to after finishing his homeschooling every afternoon. Nothing special to him, to say the least, but he always thought the park was a nice place to take a quick, short break.

He always enjoyed the soft chirping of the birds, the finely cut, silky green grass as it flowed by like feathers, and the smooth, autumn breeze just caressing against his own  _velvet-like_ skinas he walked passed the orange-pigmented trees. It was November after all, and he’s recently turned 17.

An inaudible sigh escaped him while he stuffed his head into his black hoodie, taking his phone and earphones out before shuffling his ‘Fall Out Boy’ playlist as he allowed his legs to take him to where he was heading.

Connor, however, wasn’t in the best mindset as he burst through the doors of the place he dreaded and  hated  the most, him practically suffocating as he attempted to catch his breaths from running. The piercing cry of the school bell receding as he walked as quickly as possible just so he could avoid confrontation with anyone. He wasn’t the type to interact with people a lot, let alone talk to since he was basically... shy in a sense. Bullies insulting him and pushing him around  _every single day_ , and he was quite surprised that he hadn’t killed himself yet.

It was an everyday thing. Like some sort of routine and he was  so _fucking tired of it._

No one knows, besides his mother, that he was gay. His mother, quite frankly, was supportive of him and thought that Connor’s independent. And surprisingly he was.

He also used to have a best friend since kindergarten but... unfortunately, he’s left him 3 years ago for the jocks, when all the bullying started. Connor had no idea why his best friend did what he did, and he sure as hell would never find out. Unless something happens.

Anyway, as Connor wandered off to the park that he hasn’t been to in a while, he slipped his earbuds in his ears and placed his own hoodie on his head as he sauntered. He didn’t like the sun hitting his face, which he looked quite stunning when that would happen. He didn’t even like wearing sunglasses, which is why he apparently stuck with his own hoodies.

After a few moments, he took his phone out and texted his mom wanting her to know that he might be a little late. A subtle, soft sigh escaped Connor’s lips as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, his eyes mainly fixated on the ground as he ambled in complete silence, putting his hands into his pockets. He didn’t even realize that he bumped into something until he fell to the ground, gasping slightly as his hoodie fell from his head and revealing his shimmering locks of brown hair, as well as his earbuds falling out of his ears. His eyes instantly squinted and gave a honey-like appearance now that the sun was hitting them.

“I’m so sorry,” Connor heard the stranger say before he leisurely looked up at him, who was offering him a hand. “Are you okay?”

Connor was taken aback at the kindness that was being offered to him but nonetheless, he decided to let the stranger help him up. His gaze kept focused on the ground, avoiding eye contact with the stranger.

It was silent and neither of them wanted to speak.  _Awkward..._

“Uh... hello,” The stranger began, a subtle smile forming on his features as he removed both his earphones and his own hoodie off his head. Connor slowly reverted his gaze to him, letting out a small yet quiet, “...hi.”

If Connor was honest, he did like how the stranger’s eyes looked like, they were a nice and clear shade of blue. Like some sort of diamond. Not gonna lie, he did look slightly... intimidating for some particular reason.

_‘Gorgeous...’_ Connor thought.

“I’m Nines,” The taller male abruptly said with an imperceptible grin, causing Connor to be cut off from his small trance.

“Connor...” Connor replied a bit louder than before, a small curve forming on the side of his lips. Nines’ smile grew, looking at Connor for a mere second before his eyes roamed around the place, biting his own lower lip awkwardly, which caused Connor to let out a soft breathy laugh at how awkward Nines was being.

Connor thought that he, Nines, was okay already. His judgment might be off though since he hasn’t had friends in a really long time.

The unpleasant silence began spreading like the plague once again, eating at every inch of their bodies until...

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” Nines continued, breaking the silence. Connor was refreshed with relief, he didn’t know why. Maybe it’s just because of how tight-lipped he was.

Connor nodded. “I do enjoy coming here. I’m quite surprised nothing has changed.”

“Yeah...”

Nines looked off to the side again, hiding his hands in his hoodie pockets and attempting to push his awkwardness away, making it fly with the breeze. His gaze returned back to Connor, him smiling warmly as he took in every feature of Connor’s face. He did admit that Connor seemed... soft.

“Would you like to sit with me?” Connor asked, thinking that it was appropriate for the situation they were in. It’ll be nice to talk more since it’ll help them get out of their awkward bubble. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll develop some sort of friendship eventually and that assured Connor that that might happen sooner or later. Depends on what would occur.

“Sure,” Nines responded with no hesitation, sitting on the empty, wooden bench before Connor did the same.

“You don’t look familiar,” Connor started. Surprisingly. “What school do you go to?”

“I’m homeschooled, actually,” Nines replied, tilting his own head to the side a bit with a soft smile blooming on his lips. It was cute the way he did that. “What about you?”

“Wish I was homeschooled,” Connor mumbled quietly to himself while he turned his own head away before turning it back to its previous position, gazing at Nines’  ~~_pretty_~~ eyes. “I go to Creek Wood HighSchool, it’s right down the street. A few blocks away from here.”

“That’s nice,” Nines said, shifting subtly in his place. He stared into the distance for a moment, the sun shining brightly at every edge and curve of his face. A few dark brown locks of hair gracefully drooped on his smooth forehead before he softly brushed them off, returning his gaze back to Connor.

“Do... you have any friends?” Nines asked hesitantly, hoping that wasn’t a touchy subject.

Connor’s soft expression faded, looking at the ground in a depressed manner as he felt a heavy weight fall on his heart. The color of his eyes draining into an empty and opaque appearance as the memories of his ex-best friend flooding his thoughts like a tsunami, remembering all the horrible and miserable things he told him before walking off with those  _sickening_ jocks. That’s whenhis depression started. “...I haven’t had a friend in 3 years..”

Nines’ eyes widened slightly, feeling really bad that he asked that question in the first place.

_‘I’m such a dumbass...’_ Nines thought to himself, internally slapping himself for it.

“Oh..I’m so sorry for asking,” Nines apologized quickly, his smile flattening as his face held a rather sympathetic look, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “I didn’t know that... I’m sorry.”

Though, Connor gave him a subtle side smile, his thoughts from before instantly fading as he focused on... well, his considerably new friend. “It’s alright. No need to apologize. There wasn’t anyway you could’ve known.”

Silence again. It was comfortable this time opposed from being... weird and unpleasant. Nines wasn’t being his awkward self anymore and that goes the same with Connor. They both just admired the view of the park for a few minutes before Nines spoke again. He really seems to enjoy talking, despite the fact that he wasn’t much of talker.

“So... any interests? Favorite music?” Nines asked enthusiastically, which made Connor’s face instantly lit up with a smile at the mention of music. He wasn’t actually obsessed with anything, to be honest. But he had to admit that he was rather obsessed with this one band.

”I really like this band called ‘Panic! at the Disco’,” Connor said, finally making eye contact with Nines. It was persistent this time.

Nines chuckled at how Connor’s face brightened all of a sudden, gazing at him for a moment before shaking his own head, clearing his throat afterward. “I like them too! Personally, I’m quite obsessed with ‘Fall Out Boy’. Their songs kinda speak to me...in a sense.”

Connor’s smile widened to a minuscule grin, his eyes twinkling softly with subtle fondness in his eyes. He did have a wide variety of music, he’d talk about it all day if someone let him. It did help him overcome those times whenever he’s sad or depressed even, which basically happens like... everyday.

”Me too,” Connor replied instantly, leaning his back against the bench while his hands remained on the wooden edges.

Nines sighed, taking his own phone out and noticing that he received a new message. He ignored it, though, at least for now. He took a quick glance at Connor, still smiling that damned smile of his.  ~~_Damn._~~ “Is there a chance I could contact you? I can give you my number if you want.”

“Yes, of course,” Connor replied with no hesitation, taking his phone out as well so they could exchange numbers. It only took a few seconds.

”Hey, Connor?” Nines asked, facing Connor again. “I might be sounding like a weirdo now but... you free today? I mean, like, you don’t mind me visiting you or anything, right?”

”No, I don’t mind at all now that we’ve practically known each other in a way,” Connor said with a slight giggle, fidgeting with his own hoodie sleeves as he got up. “Though, my mom should be home after 30 minutes. Hope you don’t mind.”

Nines shook his own head, standing up as well and wrapping his own arms around himself, sort of hugging himself and attempting to warm up since it’s getting a bit cold.

Connor bit the inside of his lower lip as he saw how cold Nines was, ignoring this delicate sensation in his chest before leading him to his house.

—————

“I don’t usually let people in my house but... welcome, I guess?” Connor said, placing his backpack on its hanger as well as putting the keys on a nearby table. He suddenly shuddered, not having a clue why.

”Nice place,” Nines blurted out, taking off his own hoodie and hanging it on the hanger. The warmth of the room instantly wrapping around Nines’ body, causing him to sigh in comfort.

Connor stared at him, taking in how Nines’ body looked like. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and the way his arms looked like made Connor blush subtly. He couldn’t help it, Nines was  _highly attractive_. Connor had to admit that to himself. Though, he instantly looked away, not wanting to make himself appear suspicious nor make it obvious that he was gay.

His thoughts were instantly blocked when Nines spoke again. “Is there anything you would like to do?”

”I didn’t think that far ahead,” Connor replied with a shrug after a moment of thinking. A deep breath escaped Connor’s lips, focusing on the floor before bringing his attention back to Nines. 

“We can just chill, then,” The taller male said with a subtle, sincere smirk. Connor only nodded.

“How about we go to my room?” Connor suggested, a lopsided smile blooming on his features, his head tilting slightly. It was adorable.

Nines got lost in his thoughts, staring at him before he was thrown back to reality. “Y-yeah, sure.”

Connor began walking towards his bedroom, which was about the size of a closet. Nines followed behind him, accidentally bumping into something before whispering, “Shit.” to himself. He was kinda clumsy but he’ll be alright.

They both made themselves comfortable and sat on the bed, not either of them knew what to say.

”Do you have any hobbies?” Connor randomly asked after thinking to himself, afraid that the awkward silence might return and swallow him.

”Yeah, I do,” Nines said somewhat excitedly, holding a pillow close to his chest. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I like to drown myself in books and maybe play video games. Sometimes, I play the guitar. Just for fun.”

Connor smiled.

“I can play drums,” He began, the twinkle of fondness in his eyes increasing as he fidgeted with his own fingers. “Occasionally, I like to draw a bit in my sketchbook but I do enjoy making music sometimes.”

Nines nodded, a minuscule smile plastered on his features while he looked vacantly at the floor in thought for a few moments.

Connor’s eyes focused on the male beside him, staring at him and taking in every small feature of his face. Nines looked stunning for some odd reason. Connor thought that it was okay to find people attractive but that ticklish feeling he felt in his chest every now and then won’t budge. He was completely aware what that feeling was.

Connor’s eyes immediately darted to something else once he realized that Nines looked at him, his cheeks tinted a light pink as he quickly searched for something to talk about. He cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his own messy hair. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“That’d be nice,” Nines answered, wrapping the blanket around himself while Connor grabbed his own laptop and opened Netflix.

Once they were both settled on what movie they should watch, Connor clicked play then turned off the lights.

”Would you like some popcorn?” Connor asked.

”Of course,” Nines replied before Connor made his way to the kitchen.

—————

After the movie ended, Connor closed his laptop then turned to Nines, realizing how close he was. A soft hue tinted Connor’s freckled cheeks as he looked away, biting his own lip as the warm feeling began spreading insanely in his heart.

Nines glanced at Connor from the corner of his eyes, him blushing slightly as well before stuffing his face in the blanket, a small floof of hair protruding from it. He just had to admit to himself that Connor was... adorable. He couldn’t deny that.

”You’re so cute,” Nines mumbled extremely quietly to himself, hoping that Connor didn’t hear.

”Did you say something?” Connor questioned curiously, his blush remaining on his cheeks as he brought his attention to Nines again. Cute.

”N-no..” Nines accidentally stuttered, his voice muffled by the blanket.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Connor looked at the clock, wanting to distract himself from how cute Nines was being. He had no idea if he liked or hated the emotion he felt around Nines.

“It’s 7 o’clock,” Connor randomly said.

”I have to leave,” Nines said, removing the blanket off himself as he stood up from the bed, not before giving Connor a subtle smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Connor replied, smiling back before Nines finally left.

Connor laid on his own bed, the sheets nearly consuming him as he stared intensely into the ceiling, processing what just happened. He felt... happy and there was a valid reason why he was. He hasn’t felt happy in a long time. Slight hope began igniting inside of his heart, only he knew what for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, I hope you liked my trashy masterpiece lol
> 
> oof sorry my writing is kinda shitty but I tried okay- cut me some slack ;u; some criticism would be good yikies
> 
> next chapter will be more interesting cuz s o m e o n e is gonna make an appearance heheheh-
> 
> leave a comment if you want and kudos will be much much muCH MUCH appreciated ilysm


End file.
